Sand Siblings Plus 1
by Lovely Personality
Summary: One night a baby is found on the steps of the sand sibling's house. Even crazier, it's Gaara's! Find out how the three cope raising a kid. Family/humor


It was a full moon, the night was warm in Suna. A dark figure appeared in front of a giant mansion. The dark figure placed a bundle on the steps, and disappeared into the night. Shortly after, a man in black staggered up the steps, haulting upon seeing the bundle, bent down to pick it up. He was surprised to see that it was a tiny baby with unmistakable red hair. Panicking, he quickly brought the baby with him inside the house. Rushing to the kitchen, where he knew he would find his sister, Temari, he showed her the baby.

"Temari, you think...?"

"Yes." Temari nodded. There was no mistaking it at all.

There was a swirl of sand and their brother Gaara appeared.

Temari took the baby from her brother, showing Gaara, she asked, "Gaara, is this your child?"

His eyes widened, and he took the baby from her, looking in shock. "Shiii-" Temari smacked Gaara before he could finish what he was saying. "Gaara, that is no way to talk around your kin!"

"Boy or a girl?" Gaara asked. Temari took the baby from Gaara to check. She smiled, "It's a girl."

Kankuro smacked Gaara on the back, "Little bro has a new girl in his life!"

Gaara scowled, "It's not mine."

"Well she _looks _like you. She's actually kinda cute." Kankuro pointed his thumb at her.

"Kankuro, where did you get her?" Gaara asked his brother.

"She was on the steps all alone. Nobody was around so I brought her inside."

Gaara sighed, "Let's take her to the orphanage."

Temari clutched the baby to her, "Gaara! She's your child. You can't just put her in the orphanage! Besides, the elders have been pestering you to produce an heir, haven't they?"

Gaara was silent, it was true. The elders had been nagging at him all week about the issue. Temari, taking Gaara's silence as a good sign handed the baby to him.

"Well?" Temari said expectantly.

"Well what?" Gaara said in annoyance.

She sighed, "What are you going to name her?"

"Does it really matter?"

"Yes, it matters! What are you gonna do, go around calling, 'child'? No! As her godmother I simply won't stand for it!"

"Since when are you her godmother?" Gaara asked.

Temari completely ignored him, ranting on, "Might as well give her a boy's name! And then she'll hate her name forever!"

"Miyako." Gaara decided.

"And then she's gonna get teased! Wait, Miyako?"

Gaara nodded, cradling Miyako in his arms aqwardly.

"There's just one problem." Kankuro said.

"What's that?" Temari asked.

"How do we take care of a baby?"

All three siblings looked at each other in silence, then at Miyako. They were gonna have a problem.

(the following morning)

Temari and Kankuro were in the kitchen, with their heads rested on the table, coffee in hand. Temari mumbled something incoherent to Konkuro, who just groaned in response.

Gaara came into the kitchen. He wasn't tired, he was used to going without any sleep.

"I'm going to a meeting." Gaara announced, disappearing in a swirl of sand.

Kankuro mumbled to Temari, "Why did he tell us where he was going?"

"He has a child now, what did you expect?"

"For him to just leave without a word and leave the baby with...us." Kankuro's eyes widened in horror. "I can't take care of a baby!"

"Shh!" Temari shoved a piece of bread in his mouth, pointing at the ceiling, up above was the baby, sleeping.

Kankuro choked on the bread, spitting it out. "What are we going to do?" he said in a hushed tone.

"Until Gaara gets back we look after her. How hard could it possibly be?"

(1 hour later)

Miyako wailed loudly. Kankuro was holding her in his arms trying to make her stop wailing. He was alone with her while Temari was at the store getting baby food and diapers.

Kankuro was at a loss of what to do. He had never taken care of a baby before. That was when he got an idea.

"Twinkle twinkle little star," he began to sing to Miyako. "how I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high. Like a diamond in the sky."

(at the grocery store)

"Let's see.." Temari stood in front of a shelf full of baby foods.

"Temari?" Temari turned around and saw her friend Ami standing there with a bag of groceries in hand.

"Hey Ami."

"Um, why are you looking at baby food?" Ami questioned her, growing suspicious.

Temari's eyes widened, "Well, um, Konkuro! Yes, Kankuro is going through 'that time of month'. He wanted baby food but he wouldn't leave the house so I'm getting it for him."

"And you're also getting...diapers?" Ami pointed to the package of diapers in Temari's basket.

"For our dog! She's in heat, ya know?" Temari lied.

"Since when do you have a dog?"

"Since yesterday, of course!" Temari made it seem like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Ami, not believing her for a second, said, "Well I wanna see your 'dog'."

Temari smiled, "Sure, sometime in the near, or far, future."

"How 'bout today?"

"No!"

"No?"

"I mean..."

"Who knocked up who?" Ami said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Gaara, and I don't know." Temari hung her head in shame.

"Wait, Gaara got knocked up?"

"No, he knocked up somebody who I don't know!" Temari blushed at Ami's question.

"So...he wasn't prego?" Ami said to clarify things.

"No, he is definitely not."

"Wow. Gaara has a kid." Ami said in wonder and amazement.

"A girl."

"A girl?"

"Mhm."

"How cute!" Ami squealed.

"Yeah. Kankuro and I are watching her until Gaara gets back from his meeting."

"Wait," Ami looked around then back at Temari, "you left Gaara's daughter, with Kankuro?"

"Yes."

"Alone?"

"Ye-...shit." Temari grabbed a bunch of random food items and headed to the checkout. Once she had payed she dashed out of the store and back home. Temari ran into the living room, dropping the bags. It was unbelievable.

"Daddy's gonna buy you a messenger bird." Kankuro sat in a rocking chair singing to Miyako.

_'Since when do we have a rocking chair?!' _Temari thought to herself. The door opened and in came Gaara, eyes wide. He too wondered where the rocking chair came from.

"Lullaby, lullaby, la da de. La da da." Kankuro continued to sing, oblivious to the fact that he had an audience. When Miyako was fast asleep, Konkuro stopped singing and got out of the rocking chair. He looked up, surprised to see his sister and brother standing there. Temari was trying hard not to laugh, and Gaara was weirded out.

"Erm, hellllooo." Kankuro greeted, clearing his throat.

"Konkuro, you-you can sing!" Temari said in disbelief, falling into a chair.

"Who would have guessed." Gaara thought out loud.

"Hey!"

"WAHHH!"

"Great, you woke Miyako up." Temari groaned, taking Miyako into her arms.

"What's that smell?" Gaara asked, scrunching his nose.

"..."

"..."

"So...anyone know how to change a diaper?" Temari asked nervously.

"Not it!" Konkuro said.

"Not it." Temari said, handing Miyako to Gaara.

"Why me." Gaara glared at his siblings.

"Hey, she's _your _daughter, Gaara." Temari pointed out.

"Have fun." Kankuro smiled.

**END OF CHAPTER!**

* * *

**Author's Note: **hehehe. That was fun! Anyways, I hope you liked that. I am happy to say that I now have an actual computer instead of a touchscreen. So hopefully I can update my stories sooner. Also, I have a new story coming up. It's a family one. This time, it's about the Uchiha brothers _and _their younger sister, Rosetta! Please let me know in a review if you have any suggestions for this story, or have any questions. I will private message you answers if I can. One more thing: I may rewrite my first fic: _**Konoha High Part 1**_and I will not quit this time! Anyways, chow!


End file.
